Pandora White
Pandora White 'is the demigod daughter of Marisol White and Poseidon. She is known to be a powerful demigod, with a talented vocal voice, she loves to sing and is occasionally known to hypnotize many demigods with her power. Its assumed that she got this power as a blessing from Poseidon. Biography Pandora was known to be born on June 24th to Marisol and Poseidon on Long Island beach. Its assumed that they had an unplanned route to the hospital and Marisol had to give birth at the beach. Luckily Poseidon was well advised in human child birth having seen many of his passed lovers having a child. He was capable of delivering Pandora with ease, he also used his powers to bless her with the ability to sing with an amazing voice. Pandora only lived up until her third month with Poseidon in the house, soon after he decided to leave them, due to the fear that Zeus would notice once more, having recalled a similar incident. She eventually grew to have powerful lungs being able to cry for hours on end. Marisol had trouble lulling her to sleep, who at the time didn't have her secret weapon to lull the crying baby (Poseidon). Pandora grew to be four when she realized she loved the beach. She seemed to be careful swimming and was an excellent swimmer for a toddler. It eventually gave Marisol enough courage to let the toddler take swimming lessons, due to her fear that she would drown. Pandora was capable of out lapping every toddler in her classes. When she grew six she began taking ballet lessons and also learned how to read muscial notes. She was very gifted and was capable of reading and writting without having the trouble to deal with dyslexia or ADHD. She eventually learned her heritage at the age of thirteen, and became flattered to know her father was the god of the sea. She also seemed to begin having trouble in school throughout the age of ten, where she would either get bullied or followed by a mysterious and creepy student or teacher. When Marisol told her the truth about her father, Pandora seemed eager to learn more about the sea, and her other side of the family. She was thrilled to realize that the reason she could sing and loved the beach was because of her father. Marisol told her about a mysterious camp, and gave her a panflit to introduce the camp. This was given to her by a man named Daniel Brunner, she told her that Brunner was the activities director and he would see to it that she was safe from the mysterious creatures out in the world. With this, Pandora felt eager and ready to learn about the camp, but was attacked by a cyclopes. Pandora later befriended the Cyclopes and made it camp with it. Eventually she learned that the Cyclopes was her half-brother, Tyler, he also seems to have a masculine and dominant attitude which she seems to find funny. Pandora also befriended many children at Camp Half-Blood after arriving, and was claimed soon after entering the camp. It also baffled Chiron, who at the time was going as a cover by Daniel Brunner, that she wasn't surprised. She later explains that her mother told her everything. Personality Pandora is very smart, intrusive and at times very quirky. She is kind, and takes sarcasim very lightly. Her attitude towards confrontation is very simple, she wouldn't let things get to her, and only gets angery when her friends are hurt. Pandora seems to be very close with people she meets off first hand. Its assumed that this is because she is a child of Poseidon, but she can be very scornful and also at times is very likely to hold a grudge. Its assumed that she can be modest and doesn't know how to take too much credit. Pandora also seems to have a very calm ideal of what to wear and seems to let her personality over come her appearance something that is weird about her as a demigod of power. Appearance Pandora is very beautiful. She is often complimented by the sons of Ares, and even at times by the children of Hephaestus. Its assumed that many girls think she is pretty but she does have a unique snes of style. She often is seen sporting a tank top and a pair of denims. She also can be seen with a bikini top and denims. She at times sports the camp t shirt and a pair of boys swimming trunks too. Her hair is an autumn brown shade, that at times looks lke tinted orange. She also has brown eyes, something unique in a child of Poseidon for over two hundred years. She does seem to have a fair skin tone and is known to at times have either a smile or a challenging smirk. Relationships Friends Austin Green The both of them seem to be good friends. Pandora is actuallly capable of reading Austin like a book, and isn't surprised to atcually notice he likes her. Austin hates it when she speaks with Mathew Daimonas, but he also is shown to be very observative over her. She seems to think of Austin as a good friend although he thinks of her a a potential Girlfriend. Mathew Daimonas She seems to have been one of the two girls to have not thought anything negative about him when he was claimed. Mathew has to constantly remind her that he can't actually bring people back to life because of the laws of death. She seems to have had a cursh on him when they first met, although it quickly disappeared. Sabrina Levesque The two girls have little to no conversation, but they seem to be on good terms. Family Marisol White Pandora and her seem to have a very good relationship. She assumes the role of a guide, and seems to have raised Pandora her whole life. Marisol loves and cares for her daughter enough to have named her after a famous Greek icon, Pandora the curious one. She also knew about Poseidon being the person that had a child with her. Its assumed that he explained everything to her. Marisol thinks the Poseidon was the only one that could quiet Pandora, although she did eventually learn how to keep her quiet as a baby. Gods Poseidon Pandora seems to adore the fact that she is related to Poseidon. It is also shown that she thinks of Triton as a brother, Amphirite as a step mother and all the demigods of Poseidon as family. She was very accepting to hear that she was the daughter of the sea god and also known to have a beautiful voice because of him. Poseidon seems to care as much for her as he did for Percy. Apollo Pandora met him during a quest. When they first met, she thought he was adorable, he looked like a smooth seventeen year old both, with dirty brown hair and clear blue eyes. Pandora eventually thought of him as hot, and has had a crush on him ever since. Its assumed that Apollo thinks she is an interesting child and also believe she will bring about great change. He often recalls Percy when meeting her. Aphrodite She believes that Pandora is growing into a beautiful young lady, and wonders where her love life would lead. Its assumed that Aphrodite knows all of the attention Pandora gets at Camp. Aphodite also mentions that she has the perfec love story for her although it is a what and see story for now. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod child of Poseidon, Pandora seems to be a powerful demigod, she is so powerful that she doesn't know who strong she truly is. Many Gods mention that a child of Poseidon doesn't know their power because they fail to read myths that involve his wrath. *'Dyslexia: Although she has never shown any signs of dyslexia, its assumed and mentioned by Poseidon in thought that she does have dyslexia, as he says all Greeks have dyslexia, its a given birth defect that allows them to read ancient greek. *'ADHD: '''Pandora has this because of her natural born reflexes that help her fight and survive against monsters. Demigods Abilities *'Music: 'Pandora was blessed with the ability to sing, this is one of the very unique abilities. Its assumed that she was also given the blessing of Poseidon at birth but she has never actually shown to have this. The blessing might involve unique complexes due to her being in tune with music and the sea. *'Hydrokinesis: 'Pandora can conjugate objects using water, she can also manipulate and generate water. Her control with this is so great that she can turn water to ice and solidfy it at a single point. Her control over this is also great enough to supply oxygen bubbles to her and her friends. She is very interested in this ability that she uses it countless times. It also can heal her when ever she touches water. *'Aerokinesis: 'Because Poseidon is known as the God of Storms, she is capable of controling the winds. She can summon harsh hurricanes and use the powers of the sea to navigate the hurricanes at her enemies. She also can use electrokinesis with this, and is only known to have a limited about of electrokinesis. *'Geokinesis: 'Because Poseidon is the God of Earthquakes, she can cause minor earthquakes and even on occasions large scale earthquakes. Its assumed that because she doesn't know her own strength she can grow in this talent to become the master over the earth, as well as at sea. *'Immunity to Flames: 'Pandora can't be killed by flames easily. She is informed that in the past, a child of Poseidon fell into a volcano and he didn't die, this could mean she does have the ability, and when she asked her father he did mention that he is certain that she won't die in a volcano. *'Animal Communication: '''She can communicate with almost all creatures in the sea, although its assumed the more ancient the less likely she can willingly communicate. It is also said that all animals that are either horses or derived from the horse are capable of speaking to and understanding her. Weapons Riptide Pandora was given the pen when she arrived at Camp, after her first night. Its assumed that like in the percy jackson series it actives by uncapping it. She also knows how to use it with skills at swordsmenship on her first try. When Pandora also takes part in the Camp Games, she mentions that she never actually liked swords. Spear Pandora loves using her spear. Its amazing since she is a child of Poseidon, but this could also be because she is wild and uncontrolable. Its assumed that her powers over wind can also be tide into this. Pandora also seems to take pride in her spear, although she never gave it a formal name. Trivia *Her name is from the Greek Icon Pandora, who was said to open the phitos. *Pandora is the daughter of Poseidon and seems love the fact that he is her father. *She seems to not care that Poseidon wasn't around, probably because she sees all the good it came from being a child of Poseidon, as to her abilities. *Pandora is the only child of Poseidon known in over two hundred years to have brown eyes rather than Green this might be something that Poseidon planned or probably because her mother had dominant traits even more dominant than a God's. *She was told about Percy Jackson, and the fact that he survived a volcano, this is why they assume she can too, and even Poseidon claims that she will survive such a drop. *She is praised as beautiful by the sons of both Ares and Hephaestus, which is something abnormal since the children of Hephaestus are often awkward around girls, due to their father's personality taking over. *Her mother is named Marisol, which could be a reference to the sea, as Mar is spanish for Sea. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Greek Demigods